(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to (3) small white balls, one stake, one ramp, a see through cover and one solid-colored base. The present invention in its preferred form involves a twist of the wrist to allow one white ball at a time to roll up the ramp to make it operable. The invention is designed to be enclosed so that the white balls, stake, and the ramp will not be touched by human hands. Thus, the person handling the unit will not soil his hands and possibly his clothes, like the large balls of snow that are rolled up outside on the ground, to create a snowman.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Real snowflakes are rolled together, weather permitting, and are commonly used for enjoyment outdoors. For example, when the large balls that are put together outdoors get too large, young children cannot stack them on top of each other to create a snowman.
About the time the children get a nice large snowman built, it will warm up and the snowman will melt leaving very disappointed children.
Often times children get a snowman half built, only to have other children come along and destroy it.
There are many places in the world without snow, so there is no way to build a snowman. Also, there is the problem of it being too cold in some places, so snow will not stick together in order to create the balls to make a snowman.
Due to injury and safety concerns, particularly when the balls become too large when stacked on top of each other to create a snowman, especially when there are small children present, there is always the chance that one of the top large balls will slide off and fall on a young